French Kissing
by Crimson613
Summary: [One-shot. Age Swap AU. Reimob] Mob likes to kiss and Reigen takes advantage of that


Mob knows he shouldn't do this. Knows he shouldn't encourage the young boy who comes to visit him after school almost every day.

He'd like to push all the blame to Dimple, the devious green spirit that sometimes whispers into his ear ( _Oh look, he's wearing a new tie today_ and _pfft, look at him trying to comb down his hair_ or, he cringes as his eyes roam over, _I'm pretty sure those shorts weren't that short before_ ) but he knows that's just an excuse.

"Hey Mob," Reigen calls out to him. He's only been there long enough to shed his gakuran and school bag but Mob knows what he wants. Dimple knows too and he chuckles, _I better not come back to you in jail Mob_

Mob makes a noise as he continues typing and Reigen takes that as his sign to continue, "let's kiss."

The way he says it, so matter of fact (as if a 14-year old kissing a 27-year old is normal), causes Mob's fingers to stutter and he's forced to delete the whole sentence he'd just typed. What was he typing?

"Why don't you do your homework...you said you needed help with...math?"

Reigen laughs, "Don't you suck at math? Isn't that why I'm here?"

Mob colors a bit because yes, he wasn't good at math but he just needs to steer the conversation away from-

"Come on, didn't you say you liked kissing me?" He's closer now, his elbows on the table as he looks directly at Mob, a grin on his face, "You look really cute when you blush, you know."

Mob looks away from those dark eyes and tries to focus back on his computer, "I'm busy."

Reigen pouts and Mob's eyes automatically move back, stare a bit too long, and that gives Reigen the motivation he needs to keep pushing, "Just one?"

 _It's never one,_ echoes in Mob's head.

"I'll do my homework and let you work afterward."

Mob watches from the corner of his eye how Reigen gets closer. He's already around the table and is peering over at what he's doing. A snort leaves him and the way his face scrunches up and his eyes light up with mirth is beautiful. He leans his hands out, placing them on Mob's thigh and he freezes up completely, "Please?"

 _It's only one,_ a voice taunts and it suspiciously sounds like Dimple, _what's the worse that can happen?_

Oh he can think of a few things...

"Just one," he says and turns his chair. Reigen yells out a yeah! and pumps his fist like he's just won the #1 prize to a game. It makes Mob's chest swell with happiness.

Reigen smiles at him and moves to his open arms. He's taller than Mob like this and Mob secretly thinks that Reigen likes that. Reigen brushes their noses together before kissing him. It's really just a press of lips and they stay like that for a few seconds. Mob's hands move to settle on Reigen, both around his waist.

He likes staying like this, feeling those chapped lips meshed with his, breathing in the smell of salt and warmth, enjoying the tranquility he feels at having someone he loves so close. It all makes him dizzy and he's about to move away to tell Reigen _that's enough, go do your homework_ when something changes. He opens his eyes when he feels Reigen's hand move up his shoulder and cup his jaw. They're no longer lip locked, but their breaths mingle and they still touch. That's when he feels it.

His fingers dig into Reigen's hips and _where did he learn this?!_

Reigen's tongue is bold as it swipes against his lips. He knows what this means and he knows he should stop but he also likes it. Likes how Reigen is gripping his jaw, likes the feel of his prying tongue and demanding gaze. Mob relents, let's him roam his mouth and it's a very simple kiss, all things considered. It makes him wonder if Reigen knows what to do next and he gets his answer when he feels those chapped lips inch away, _Not yet_

He puts more pressure on Reigen's hips, pulls him closer, and pushes his tongue to explore Reigen. He licks his chapped lips, getting them moist and smooth, plays with his tongue, bites his lips, his hand moves to press them closer, tangle in his hair-

A moan brings him back to reality and he pushes Reigen back a few inches. They're both breathing hard and if someone walked in there'd be no doubt as to what they'd been up to.

Then Reigen's soft voice breaks the semi-silence, "Wow...that was better than I thought..."

Mob feels a headache coming and he asks, "Where did you learn this?"

It seems Reigen is all better now as he pulls at the hem of his shirt, untucking it from his pants and flattening it out, "Oh you know, just watched an AV with the guys. Seems they got it from their brother's stash and we were all curious," he shrugs.

Mob frowns, "You're all too young to be watching that."

"But Mob," Mob knows that teasing tone and wonders what hole he's dug himself into this time, "I'm a healthy teenager. If I don't do this once in awhile I'll be pent up, unless you're offering to help of course~"

Mob groans and turns back to his computer, _don't think about it, don't think about it_

Reigen laughs and Mob is grateful that the blonde is taking out his work because he's sure he only has so much patience.

* * *

 **AN: hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
